


Reader's Wives

by Lilly_C



Category: Wycliffe (TV)
Genre: Gen, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Check her out!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader's Wives

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for The Dead Flautist.

Lucy was flicking through the latest issue of Cosmo, scanning the fashion pages to get ideas for an outfit for her date.

Doug was hovering behind her, reading over her shoulder. Occasionally whispering “That’s nice.” Winding Lucy up in the process.

She turned the page to a bikini-clad model, knowing the reaction she’d get from her fellow DI. “Check her out!” he exclaimed as the models’ shimmering tan reflected on droplets of water rolling down her flat stomach.

Lucy closed the magazine, placing it under her keyboard before pushing her chair back, purposely hitting Doug’s paunch as she got up. “I’ll get you back,” she warned. 

“Yeah,” Doug chuckled.


End file.
